


kesia-siaan

by hamasochist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Suicide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamasochist/pseuds/hamasochist
Summary: Terkadang, kalau kau tidak punya apa-apa, hanya nyawa yang dapat kau korbankan.





	kesia-siaan

**Author's Note:**

> This work reflects too much of myself.

 

            **16** **!**

Ada hal-hal yang perlu dikorbankan seseorang untuk mencapai apa yang ia inginkan. Terkadang berupa harta, terkadang berupa nyawa. Rasa takut, bimbang, dan gelisah memenuhi benak Raka. _Apakah aku bisa?_

 Raka Kuntjoro, pemuda enambelas tahun. Ia memiliki ambisi menaklukkan musuh-musuhnya. Musuh kasat mata yang hidup di dalam dirinya, memakan habis semangat masa mudanya. Musuh yang terbentuk dari masa lalunya. Musuh yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

 “Aku tak bisa, tak bisa, tak bisa, tak bisa…” gumam Raka. Ia berjalan cepat mengelilingi kamar apartemennya. Apartemen bobrok yang sudah ditinggalkan pemilik-pemiliknya, sarang orang-orang tanpa masa depan. Raka berpikir keras, dapatkah ia hidup lebih lama lagi?  Bagaimana caranya?

 Ketika air mata mulai menggenang, Raka mengerjapkan matanya. Badannya bergetar hebat. Ia bingung, sangat bingung. Tetapi dia sudah omong besar di depan makam orang tuanya. Ibu dan bapak yang merenggut nyawa mereka sendiri dengan gantung diri, karena sudah tak punya uang. Ibu dan bapak yang meninggalkan Raka sendirian di dunia ini. Ia berjanji tidak akan dikalahkan oleh musuh-musuhnya. Itulah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Raka mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak dapat menahan diri lagi, air matanya mengalir sebebas-bebasnya.

 Raka sudah berusaha menguatkan dirinya selama ini, namun sekarang ia tak yakin. Hidup sangatlah sulit. Lebih sulit lagi untuk membangun mimpi dan ambisinya. Dengan beban yang bertambah berat di pundaknya, untuk bernafas saja Raka kesusahan. Depresi, yang dulu hanya sekecil burung dara di pundaknya kini sebesar beruang. Begitu pula dengan _bipolar disorder_ dan _borderline personality disorder_. Merekalah musuh-musuh Raka, bagian dari dirinya, memakannya dari luar dalam.

 “Enam belas tahun- oh Tuhan,” isak Raka. “Seharusnya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu… t-tapi semua ini begitu menyakitkan!”

 “Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa, tak bisa, tak bisa, tak bisa!!” ia berteriak, sambil memukul tembok kamarnya. Raka berada dalam ambang keputusasaan. Ia menyadari bahwa keinginannya menjalani kehidupan seperti remaja-remaja lainnya takkan terwujud. Ia terjatuh di atas matras tipis, mata terpejam, kemudian hilang dalam pikirannya.

 

 

**18!**

 

Raka terbagun.

 Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Tanggal sudah berganti, hari ini Raka menginjak umur delapanbelas tahun. Ia menggapai-gapai sebotol air di samping matrasnya dan menegaknya perlahan.

 “ _Aku tak menyangka akan hidup selama ini…_ ” pikirnya. “ _Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me…_ ” Raka tersenyum pahit.

 Berminggu-minggu sebelumnya, Raka sudah memikirkan akan mengakhiri hidupnya pada saat ini. Pada ulang tahunnya yang begitu payah. Ia merasa bahwa hidupnya di dunia ini sangatlah tak berarti, dan ia akan menerima apapun yang terjadi kepadanya setelah ia mati. Tak ada hal indah satupun yang pernah Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Tuhan sudah meninggalkannya bersama Ibu dan Bapaknya.

Sekeras apapun Raka bekerja di jalanan, ia tak pernah menghasilkan uang yang cukup. Untuk menyambung hidup ia bekerja sebagai pengedar narkoba kelas teri, hanya berguna bagi para pecandu narkoba yang kini mungkin sedang meregang nyawa di lantai atas apartemen busuk ini. Bahkan identitas sebagai warga negara saja ia tak punya.  

 Raka mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ya, hari ini ia akan pergi. Ia bangkit dari matras, membereskannya untuk terakhir kali. Raka menyapu pandangan pada kamarnya. Kamar yang tak pernah ia bayar sewa, dengan dinding yang sudah menguning dan plafon yang telah kolaps. Kamar yang tak memiliki apa-apa kecuali matras tipis, jam dinding yang baterainya hampir soak, tumpukan buku-buku literatur tahun 80-an ke bawah, botol-botol air dan bungkusan berbagai macam makanan ringan. Raka hanya memiliki tiga kaos butut dan dua jeans yang lebih butut lagi, tiga pasang bokser yang jarang ia ganti, dan sepasang sendal jepit. Hanya inilah yang ia miliki.

 Setelah mandi, Raka mencuci muka dan menatap refleksi wajahnya di cermin baik-baik. Rambut hitamnya tak pernah rapi, kantong mata yang hitam pula, bibirnya yang pecah-pecah, dan kulitnya putih pucat. Kedua bola mata yang kini kehilangan sinarnya.

 “Sudah saatnya aku pergi,” Raka berkata pelan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

 Perlahan Raka berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. “ _Dadah,_ ” ujarnya dalam hati.

 Raka menaiki tangga dengan santai, dari kamarnya di lantai 5 sampai lantai 20. Raka sudah terbiasa menaiki ratusan tangga beton abu-abu untuk mengantarkan barang. Ia berpapasan dengan penghuni apartemen lainnya, menyapa dan tersenyum. Raka merasa sangat ringan. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti menganggap dirinya aneh. Tak ada satupun manusia yang tersenyum di apartemen suram ini. Ia tak pernah mengenal dan berbicara dengan orang-orang itu, jadi Raka tak terlalu memikirkannya.

 Raka menginjak anak tangga terakhir. Di depannya terdapat pintu tertutup, menuju _roof top_ apartemen. Raka menelan ludah, lalu menendang pintu itu sampai terlepas salah satu engselnya. Tak ada siapapun di balik pintu itu. Seperti yang ia pikirkan, _roof top_ apartemen lebih buruk daripada isinya. _Roof top_ ini sama sekali tak memiliki pengaman, Raka tahu itu dari melihat banyaknya orang melompat melalui jendela kamarnya. Kali ini Raka akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Ada bekas kebakaran di beton-betonnya,  yang menjalar sampai ke lantai 12. Itu merupakan salah satu penyebab mengapa apartemen tak laku ini ditinggalkan.

 Raka berjalan menuju sisi _roof top_ dan memandang ke bawah.

 “Akan cepat saja aku jatuh,” gumamnya pelan, “Maaf ya, membersihkan tubuhku akan sangat merepotkan.”

 Raka mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia memejamkan mata, membayangkan keindahan dan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia lihat, ataupun rasakan. Yang ia tahu hanya dari koleksi buku-buku berdebu. Raka membuang napas. Ia telah menyerah.

 Raka naik ke atas blok baton, kemudian-

 

Ra

Ka

 

                                                                                         T

                                                                                                 E

                                                                                                          R

                                                                                                                    J

                                                                                                                            U

                                                                                                                                     N

                                                                                                                                             !!!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

   **1!**

 

 Ketika berada di udara, Raka merasakan kebebasan yang tiada tara. Ia membuka mata dan menatap langit biru. “ _Indah sekali,”_ ucap Raka perlahan, merasakan tubuhnya semakin cepat ditarik gravitasi. Bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya, Raka tidak kembali kepada Tuhan.

 Raka tersenyum. Musuh-musuh yang dulu membuat orang tuanya merenggut nyawa mereka sendiri telah membuatnya melakukan hal yang sama. Ia ingkar janji. Ia sudah kalah. Tapi Raka tak peduli, ia takkan peduli.

 

   **0!**

 

Raka Kuntjoro, pemuda delapanbelas tahun. Ambisi dan mimpinya kini hancur seperti tubuhnya. Terkadang, kalau kau tidak punya apa-apa, hanya nyawa yang dapat kau korbankan.

 


End file.
